Fall to Rise
by Tris147
Summary: A young colonial farmer has his life torn apart, days before they came to destroy all. Forced to sacrifice more than just his family in order to keep them safe, this boy will soon realize his dreams of a better life, lie at the end of a long and bloody war for survival. Constructive criticism always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The alarm bell rang sharply at 5 am, signalling the start of a full day of jobs that needed to be completed on the farm, but today the alarm also signaled the last day of my employment on the 300 miles of farmland that my family has owned since it had been first cultivated 50 years ago when my grandfather had moved to the colony to begin anew. Leaving behind his fortune, his name, and his reputation and starting his life again on this new land as a humble farmer raising his sons and daughter on the land he was now a part of, my aunts and uncles still lived close by, maybe a town or province away at best but my father, the middle of the three sons, stayed to continue farming the land my grandfather had bought.

His eldest brother, my Uncle Robin worked in the construction industry, he had never wanted to inherit the farm as he had never liked the quiet life of country living. His wife and daughter lived with him in the provincial capital, where he had worked his way up through the years to run his own construction firm which was often hired to construct more housing and tower blocks for the ever-growing capital city of the Suneh province. Whilst the youngest of my uncles, Uncle Rhy, worked in the military; having joined up at 18 much to my grandfather's chagrin, just as the Colonial Insurrection was getting violent. Uncle Rhy never saw any real action though as the insurrection had never been anything more than some disgruntled colonists who had missed the last of the "gold rush" for the best land the time they had arrived. Despite the lack of action Uncle Rhy had over the years gained a promotion here and there until his career settled with him staying at the rank of Staff Sergeant for the last twelve years based 10 miles from the capital city.

I didn't often get to see either of my uncles as much as I would like but that would all change after today, thanks to my Aunt Charlotte, through her persistent sisterly nagging of my father had managed to secure me a role at her husband's company, Zugrict Incorporated situated within the township of Sano just thirty minutes from my father's farm. But there would be no rest for me on the last day of 'real work' my father called it as I quickly dressed realizing that upon standing I had lazed in bed for twenty minutes longer than I should have.

"Alexander! Where are you boy?! I need you to help me get the livestock out of their pens now!" Cried my father from outside of my bedroom window. "Coming dad!" 'Must have dozed off' I muttered to myself. "I'll be right down!" I yelled back, hoping my way towards the door while tugging yesterday's socks onto my feet while gnawing down on the leather sides of my work boots. Much to my mother's shock and dismay, as she opened my bedroom door to see that I was indeed making a move, I tripped over my discarded pile of dirty clothes from the day before, sending myself and the clothes flying out into the hall as my mother made a hasty retreat into the landing to avoid being flattened.

Landing with an earth-shattering thud, she gawped for just a second before she scowled at me. "How many times Alex, have I told you! Don't leave your washing by the doorway! You're lucky at 18 you haven't broken any bones before now." She spoke rubbing her forehead her voice laced with a tone of annoyance but mostly was a tone of frustration. "Sorry mum, I'll take it down now," I said hurriedly scrabbling around snatching every loose garment of clothing I could find as my mother turned back towards the stairs shaking her head in. "One of these days you'll learn how to look after yourself." She stopped suddenly seeming to remember another thing she had meant to come upstairs for.

She turned and marched straight back up the two steps she had already descended, all the way down the corridor before banging loudly on the two opposite facing doors next to where my room was. "Richard! Lizzie! Time to get up the school bus will be here in half an hour, breakfast is on the table." She called to both my younger siblings. As always Lizzie was already awake and dressed as she flung her door wide open her raven hair flowing lazily down past her shoulders, bolting past our mother before hurdling me as I remained crouched on the floor, to land neatly a good metre ahead of me before continuing her mad dash downstairs to grab the best of the warm freshly cooked breakfast my parents would have already enjoyed.

Surprising Richard didn't need a further chorus of loud knocking on his door to awaken him as he stuck his messy blonde haired, sleep filled eyes and wide yawning head around the door to peer sleepily at or mother. "What was the banging for! I was already awake thanks to that oafs failed flying attempt." Richard asked grumpily pointing his chin sharply at me as he said this. "Now Richard there's no need for name calling at this hour, now hurry along and get washed and dressed or Lizzie will have eaten all of the breakfast." His face suddenly dropped as the realization set in that his sister would be helping herself to warm pancakes and crispy bacon, that was always in high demand in this house.

"Oh, come on!" He said swinging his door just as violently open as Lizzie had done but instead of heading in the direction of the bathroom her ducked under our mother's arm before trying to push his way past me as I stood their arms full with dirty washing. "Alex get outta my way! I can hear her eating my breakfast!" Richard shouted trying desperately to find a gap he could wrestle through to get downstairs to the kitchen. "Oi! Not so fast, mister, you know the rules, showered, dressed and bed made before you're allowed downstairs now move it, young man!" Our mother told him sternly looking inside his bedroom. "And an open a window to it stinks in there." Richards face comically tried to look annoyed and innocent at the same time.

"That's Alex's mouldy clothes it's not my room and hey why are you getting at me for my room look at his!" But by this point I had already started descending the stairs, but not before savouring the joy of stuffing a dirty sock down his pyjama shirt causing him to shriek in disgust. I had just managed to make it away before an enraged Richard and a rapidly infuriated mother both tried to take swats at me. "Why do you two always fight Alex? Can't you two just get along for once?" Came the voice of Lizzie, albeit muffled due to the fullness of her pancake filled mouth. "And what would dad do if he saw you talking with your mouth full eh Liz?" I responded while dumping my washing load into the washer, before turning to leave the house.

Lizzie's face went a little pink as she thought of the reproductions she'd face if caught, I winked mischievously at her while stealing a couple of slices of toast from her plate as well as a handful of bacon rashes from the centre bowl. She gave me the same scowl that our mother had so excellently perfected over her years as a parent, which was impressive but also terrifying that a six-year-old had managed to nail the look so quickly her deep blue eyes piercing into my soul, I smiled acting oblivious as I stuffed the hastily made bacon sandwich into my mouth while heading out onto the back porch still able to clearly hear my younger brother and mum arguing upstairs.

"What have you done this time Alex? Guessing that's why you're even later now." Asked my father from over by the livestock pens main doors. "Oh, you know old sock down the back of the shirt, I think Uncle Rob told me about that one," I said striding over to him smiling happily at his disgruntled face. "Urgh, I hated that one he'd always do that when he'd purposely worn a sock for a week without washing." My father said while shuddering at the thought. I laughed aloud at his discomfort only to be cut short by a set of quadbike keys being tossed at my head, flinching at the suddenness of the appearance of the keys I instinctively reached out to catch it but only proceeded in punching the sharp metal keys with my fingers.

"OW! Son of a!" I cried shaking my hand furiously to shake off the pain but to no avail. "That shut you, up didn't it?" My father said while chuckling to himself, to which I responded with a weak approximation of my mother's scowl. "Yeah yeah, pout as much as you like, now come on we have to get these cows over to pasture 26 jump on the quad and follow the herd I'll lead them out, you know the drill." He said opening the doors fully allowing the dozy bovines their exit towards the near 30-mile-long track we'd be herding them down, while I started the grubby quad bike up before returning to the barn doors ready to seal them once the herd had left, the two work dogs we owned stirred upon hearing the commotion and ran down barking happily at the prospect of a good run.

"Come on girls get yourselves moving gotta make that son of mine do a full day's work before he packs all this real work in for the city life." Came the light-hearted shout from dad as he stood atop his quad peering over his shoulder at the meandering cattle as they slowing streamed out of the barn before joining the others as they followed his lightly revving engine. Rolling my eyes, I gave the stragglers a quick shout accompanied by the barks and snaps the two dogs gave to chivvy them along before, sliding the great metal doors shut then hurriedly mounted the quad gunning the throttle to speed the slow cattle up to meet the rest of the herd. Pasture 23 was as the name would suggest 23 miles down the track and we needed to get the herd grazing and then check the remaining 29 pastures on this stretch of the farm.

I gave a sharp whistle and the two dogs sprang into action rushing to either side of the herd snarling angrily to scare the slow-moving cattle into a run. Together my father, the dogs and I kept the speed up marching the herd all the way to the paddock, upon seeing the last cow inside and dad bolting the gate shut he turned wiping his brow to clear the sweat brought on by the morning sun pouring down across the mountain peaks that flanked our farm. "Blimey, I hate these hot mornings." He exclaimed taking a large swig from his water canteen. "It's only 6 as well, now that I'm going to the town you can hire some more farm hands and Richard's taking on more farmyard jobs, you should kick back a bit dad you've been doing this since you were 38." He slowly started to nod before taking another large swig of water.

"Ah maybe you're right Alex, I had hoped for you to be here a little longer but I know that you need to go and experience life for yourself and there is so much to there to see, more cities to explore and countless planets up there with more with great cities and cultures of their own." He sighed heavily, climbing back onto his quad before glancing back across the paddock. "Huh, that's strange." He said looking puzzled, I too stood up on my own quad looking at what my father had spotted. There were several large military transports speeding along the road towards the farmhouse. "What's the military doing up this end of the world?" I asked looking back towards my dad only to see him starting his quad up, then gunning it back towards the farmstead.

When I finally made it back to the house I found my dad in a heated discussion with a tall man in a black uniform accompanied by a squad of troops all in full battle gear and weapons. As I parked the quad and told the two dogs to stay by it I headed over to stand beside my father. "What do you mean you're acquiring this land for military use?! That preposterous, my farm is the largest on this continent I supply nearly all its food! You can't just take my land and turn it into a military garrison!" My father exclaimed looking incredulous at the very thought of what this military man was saying.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked the man in black, giving him the once over noting the lack of weapon at his side. "I am Lieutenant Hargate of the Colonial Garrison and I was just explaining to whom I presume is your father, that there is a severe need for a heightened military presence in the outer colonies and this farmland is extremely well situated within the mountain valley and the sheer size of this farm would mean that we would not suffer through the logistical nightmares of purchasing several farms to acquire the same amount of land from many different farmers." I stared at him equally as incredulously as my father did.

"We're offering your father 80% of all his current livestock priced at recent market value and 70% for all crops grown and 100% of the farmstead itself in Earth dollars which equates to $50 billion, your father and yourself would be able to purchase another smaller farm or retire from farming altogether, you would be doing your planet and government a great service." Hargate said looking dead serious as though what he was 'offering' in any way a fair deal. "My father passed up that much money just to move into this life sir, I would not wish to give up his wish just to return to such a life so I am afraid I must decline." My father said matter of factly, staring straight into the Hargates eyes.

Lieutenant Hargate sighed before motioning for the five soldiers behind him to move forward. "In case of sir, I'm afraid I have to inform you that you are under arrest under the 2148 Anti-terrorism Act for refusing a lawful request from a military officer, yourself and your family will be detained until further notice or a military tribunal overrules this arrest," Hargate stated as two of his troops moved to restrain us, while the others moved towards the house. I reacted by knocking the soldier's hand, who was advancing on me, taking a step towards Hargate. "This is illegal! You can't just arrest us for refusing you!" He looked indifferent at my outburst. "I can, from this moment onwards you and your family have been identified as Insurrectionist sympathisers and have been detained for the safety of the planet."

My hand tightened into a fist at his words, as I moved to throw a punch at Hargate my father's hand clamped tightly onto my wrist preventing me from raising it. "No Alex, I know you mean well but striking him would only validate his story." His defeated voice clearly should remorse as stopping me. "Lieutenant, please assure me that you will not harm my family in any way and that you respect the grave of my parents, please move the graves of my parents to outside the boundary of your new base." Hargrave looked sympathetic for a split second before looking up towards the house to watch my mother and two siblings being dragged kicking and screaming out of the door. "You can't!" My mother shrieked managing to land a solid boot-clad foot right on target of one of the soldiers' groins, he doubled over in pain and was violently sick. I tried to run over to the three of them but had the fist of the soldier who had tried to restrain me planted his own fist into my sternum, with an audible grunt of pain I collapsed to ground tears already streaming down my cheeks.

At this Hargrave barked an order to have us all thrown in the back of the personnel carrier with our hands cuffed. Richard put up a decent fight for a cuffed 15-year-old almost taking a soldier ear off with his teeth as he took bites at his captors. "Richard pack in, don't give them an excuse to hurt you," I spoke through gritted teeth as I was hoisted off the ground and placed on a sit between my mother and Lizzie, both of whom were in floods of tears. "Unlike you Alex, I'm going to put up a fight because I care about my family unlike you!" He snapped after being slammed into his seat next to our dad, who upon hearing those words turned to look at Richard. "Don't you dare speak to your brother like that! There is no more he can do then you can and he's older than you so keep that kind of talk to yourself!" Our father snapped sternly making Richard fall silent a permanent expression of anger set onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

As doors slammed shut on us as we gazed out at our home, the muffled barks from our dogs started up followed shortly after by the shout of one soldiers before two clear shots rang out silencing the barks and growls, Lizzie's tears doubled and her sobs became uncontrollable as she gripped onto my left hand tightly while my mother gripped my right just as tight. The transport juddered into life and slowly pulled away, "Dad?" I whispered, his acknowledgement was a simple glance, "Where do you think they're taking us?" His shrug was his answer, his face showed a complete lack of emotion whereas his eyes were swimming with them. I looked at Richard who simply turned away facing the back of the transport. Sighing I leant back my head resting against the wall resigning myself to the reality that was my current situation.

The drive in the back of the transport was long and hot, both Lizzie and my mum had cried themselves to sleep on my shoulder and lap hours ago, Lizzie was shivering on the cold hard metal bench of the transport, while Richard had fallen asleep against the side of the truck his back facing the rest of us, he had been silent and angry for the first hour or so of the drive until he fell asleep. I struggled to take my work jacket off to cover the quaking body of my sister, trying to jostle my sleeping mum and sister as little as possible, when I heard larger vehicles outside before the transport jerked to a halt and the sound of metal doors slamming shut from the cab. My dad and I readied ourselves for the back doors to open, Lizzie sat bolt upright when the slams of the doors sounded, she shuffled behind our mother as my father, Richard and I stood to meet the enemy.

Seconds later the doors opened and the five soldiers and Hargate stood waiting. "There's no need to be upstanding gentlemen," Hargate spoke his tone even and face serious, he motioned for the soldiers to move forward but Richard lunged out of the van straight at the closest soldier, he collided with the man kicking and punching wildly. "For God sakes get this kid off me!" Shouted the soldier, to which his companion used the butt of his pistol down on Richards' head, stunning him instantly as he slumped to the floor the soldier caught his limp body holding my brother with one hand as he brought his own pistol up to bear on me as I flinched towards Richard as he was struck,

"Don't even fucking try it sonny!" He shouted losing his cool, Hargate stepped forward drawing level with the soldier glowering at him. "Private! Please reframe from causing any harm to our guests!" The Private sneers but lowers his pistol just as Richards starts to groan in pain. "Get this young man to the hospital, as for the rest, please see to them to their accommodation," Hargate said after taking a second to appraise the damage inflicted upon Richard. The second soldier who had struck Richard nodded and offered his hand to me to help me down. I looked at his hand before jumping out the transport turning to help my family out myself, the soldier scoffed but didn't say anything just watching as my father also jumped down reaching to lift Lizzie out of the back while I helped my mother clamber down.

"I am going with my son sir is that understood?" My mother said to Hargate quickly, once she was out of the transport, Hargate nodded turning to usher my mother forward. "Anyone else?" Lizzie dashed forward and glued herself to our mother's side, my parents shared a look, and then my mother turned striding after Richard tightly holding onto Lizzie as she walked. My dad also turned and tugged at my sleeve as he followed the soldier who had already started walking, he must have assumed we weren't a threat. I took a moment to look after my mother and Lizzie before Hargate stepped up towards me. "Alex, is it? I want you to know that." I shot him a glare before turning and following my father, leaving the lieutenant standing on the spot a slight look of annoyance on his face.

As I walked I took in the scenes going on around me, to my right a large group of soldiers stood in formation, all dressed in battle gear and all armed with the militaries standard issue MA5B Assault rifle. I remembered the name as Uncle Rhy had once taken me onto a base not too dissimilar to this one and while I was there he told me all about the weapon. On my left, an even larger regiment of troops marched in a parade square, while in front of me the rest of the camp sprawled out before me. I spotted a large landing area filled with Pelican dropships, as well as a sea of barrack buildings, in the centre, a large square building formed the base of the camps space elevator which I could see was rapidly bringing something down from the orbiting station.

My father noticing my slow progress slowed until I caught up, "You ok son? It's a lot to take in I know, but don't worry once I manage to get a hold of Rhy this will all be straightened out I'm sure!" He said with conviction, I hoped that my doubt wasn't shown in my expression. Uncle Rhy hadn't been in contact in months, not to mention he was only a Staff Sargent so his leverage was weak at best. My father sighed deeply and I quickly changed the train of thought in case I had let slip any emotion. "You two stop dallying!" The soldier shouted back at us, we reluctantly followed the man down a small slope then into a small office building which sign said Administration.

"You two take a seat over there and wait for more instructions." The soldier said, pointing to a very stark looking seating area, the chairs were the squeaky blue plastic chairs settled neatly around a small table with a selection of military paraphernalia and leaflets scattered across it, while in the corners a selection of native and Earthen plants sitting drearily in their pots. To the left of this was the equally bland and sterile looking reception desk, its glass protective screen had most of the blinds pulled down with just a single pane of glass closest to the seating area open to the foyer.

We sat as instructed not uttering a word to the solider, he just turned and stood to face towards us, leaning back against the protective screen of the reception. After what felt like half an hour a young woman in a crisp navy-blue uniform bearing the insignia of a UNSCDF Corporal strolled out from a corridor clearly absorbed in something her data pad was displaying while she sipped on what I guessed was coffee from a UNSC logo black mug. She glanced up from her datapad briefly catching sight of the soldier and then the two of us sat there, "Private? Who are these men?" She asked, clearly the militaries lines of communication needed work.

"Insurrectionist sympathisers Ma'am!" He responded to which the Corporal raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Sympathisers? Haven't had any of them here on Harvest in ten years. Your telling me that these two men are supporting the insurrection." The tone of her voice showed she was highly sceptical of the whole thing. "Like I said ma'am we picked them up this morning from outside Suneh. Lieutenant Hargate over saw the arrest himself." She narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Lieutenants name before glancing back towards us. "Very well you are dismissed Private, inform the Lieutenant I wish to speak with him at his earliest opportunity, meanwhile you two gentlemen follow me."

Turning sharply, she strode back the way she had come, my father and I shared a glance before we stood and followed the women as the solider ended his salute and left the way we had come in. My farther broke into a slow jog to draw level with the Corporal, "Corporal I think I can see you don't believe the story that myself and my son are Insurrectionists, the Lieutenant arrested us because I refused to sell my farmland for a new bastion, my brother is Staff Sergeant Rhy Valiant, I am Arthur Valiant I've lived here all my life this cannot be allowed to go on any longer, Miss do you hear me!?"

My farther snapped due to the woman's total lack of basic response to his plea, during which she had simply walked and typed on her tablet, but upon his outburst, she stopped and turned to face him. "Sir, while I understand this is upsetting to you and your son, I have to ensure that firstly you are checked into quarters and that your presence here is as you say or as Hargate says until then you will refrain from raising your voice and maintaining your decorum, Thank you." And with that she continued walking, my father's expression a mix of anger, confusion, and shock at the response he received.

I moved to say something but she stopped to an open door then ushered for us to enter with muted haste. I expected it to be a cell of some kind but it turned out to be a small office with everything id expect an office to contain. Once we entered the corporal closed and locked the door, before moving to stand behind her desk facing us before leaning forward hands placed wide on her desk. "Apologies for a moment ago, the corridors are monitored via CCTV, while in the personal offices there is no such monitoring." I opened my mouth to speak before the words really soaked in.

"I understand that you will have questions but let me assure you that I will make sure this is straightened out, you say your brother is Staff Sargent Valiant? I believe he transferred here last week, I will find him and bring him here asap to speak with you. Is it just you and your son here?" She asked, but it was a few moments before either of us could utter words. "Err…No! Err my brother, sister and mother are in the infirmary, one of the soldiers brained him with the butt of his gun, and my mum and sister went with him to make sure he was safe." I spluttered out at last rather more forceful then intended.

"I see, well whoever caused harm to your brother will face punishment for their actions, but I shall send one of my aides to find the rest of your family and to report back on their wellness. In the meantime, if you could please follow me to the cells so that the people at the monitoring centre don't start to get suspicious. Again, I do apologise for this situation." And with that she stood back gesturing to the door, rather numb from the sudden change of pace this woman seemed to be leading, still, in a stupor, we followed her deeper into building taking numerous corridors and turns before finally reaching an area with large metal doors and concrete floors and walls.

"Cell three is for you gentlemen, I shall return with the rest of your family shortly." Said the Corporal as the doors opened and rather tired and bored soldier exited the guard house at the far end of the block to indicate our assigned cell. The Corporal then turned and briskly strode away, just before she turned the corner I called out to her, "Excuse me, Corporal!? What was your name?" But she didn't respond and vanished around the bend.

I turned back and entered the cell then the door clanked shut and the locking bolts, chunked into position I lay down on the opposite bench from my dad and closed my eyes, "I really hope Richards ok and Uncle Rhy can get us out of here." My father didn't respond save for a deep sigh, I knew that meant he was deep in thought and worried tremendously, despite myself I felt tired from the day's events and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep and without even realising it I did just that within minutes of entering the cell.


End file.
